


someday

by inked (paperbacks)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, I still don't know how to use tags, M/M, Soft Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/inked
Summary: Magnus watches the domesticity of Alec playing with Madzie and thinks about his future.Based on the teaser quote for 3x19; "To be honest I never even considered it."





	someday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on fire, 2 fics within a week!
> 
> follow me on twitter @magnifiquebane and on tumblr @plu-ere

Sweet laughs conquered the bitter city air.

Magnus did his best to hide his grin, but the quirked corners of his mouth said otherwise. He let his gaze wander over the joyful figures in front of him.

Alec's laugh was music to his ears. It rang clear as day through the whispers of the afternoon wind. An alluring smile was painted on his face as he jogged after the whizzing child in front of him. Young Madzie screeched with joy as the Shadowhunter picked her up and twirled her in the air.

Magnus let out a small laugh. He loved seeing Alec like this. It warmed his heart to see his serious, warrior of a boyfriend running around at the park, playing tag and laughing. He cooed and nearly melted into a puddle when he saw Alec kiss Madzie on her forehead.

Alec glanced towards Magnus, and if anything his smile grew wider, (which didn't help his lovesick heart in any way whatsoever), as he strolled towards him with the young warlock still giggling in his arms.

Magnus lost whatever self-control he had, and his tamed grin completely took over his face.

"If it isn't my big bad Shadowhunter, I didn't know you were such a big softie," Magnus grinned.

A light flush crept up Alec's cheeks, but he rolled his eyes nonetheless.

"Shut up," he mumbled, pecking him on the forehead. "Madzie, tell Magnus to stop being mean to me."

A scandalous gasp escaped Magnus' mouth. "I did no such thing, Alexander."

Madzie snickered, escaping Alec's arms and dropping to the ground with her hands on her hips. "Alec, stop picking on Magnus."

His jaw dropped with shock and Magnus smirked. "Well done my dear, that deserves a reward. How about ice cream?"

Madzie cheered and hugged Magnus, then skipped away chanting a merry tune under her breath.

"You've corrupted her," Alec said wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist, pulling his body closer.

Magnus shrugged. "Say what you want Alexander, just admit that I'm better with children than you are."

He let out a small breath of laughter. "Never," he murmured in his ear.

They stood in peaceful silence for a while, watching Madzie play and run around.

A fond feeling tugged at his heart, and warmth spread throughout his chest. There was something domestic about them caring for Madzie. He had always considered the Downworld his family. He extended his hospitality towards those who needed it and cared for those who had been in situations similar to his. However, a family to call his- a child, was never something he thought of.

A family with Alexander.

"What are thinking about?"

The question snapped Magnus out of his daze, and a warm smile spread across his face.

"Nothing really," he said casually, "I was thinking about the future."

 _My future with you_ , he added internally, but Alec didn't need to know that.

Alec hummed in agreement and stayed quiet for a little longer until he asked something that made Magnus' heart flutter.

"Do you-" he started, "do you ever think about having kids? I mean- of your own, someday?" Alec cringed at the awkward bluntness of the question.

"To be honest, I've never really thought about it," he answered honestly.

_Until now._

The flutter traveled up and down his body, and a slow blush began to creep up his cheeks. A sudden tightness in his throat appeared, and he looked up to meet his gaze.

Alec was already staring at him, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Do you think-" he cleared his throat to get rid of the discomfort. "Do you think maybe-" he cursed himself at the inability to expel the words from his mouth.

Realization slowly dawned on Alec as he understood was his stuttering boyfriend was implying. A fond look glazed over his eyes as he gently pressed his lips to Magnus' hairline which shut him up real quick.

"Someday," Alec whispered against his skin.

Magnus inhaled sharply, his heart racing in his chest. But his shock slowly wore off, and a bashful smile took over.

"Someday," he repeated softly, leaning into Alec's side, watching the sunset on the horizon, and the small giggles of the young girl drifting into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, boyfriends who stutter together stay together ;)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
